


Family is Isn't Just Blood

by Persephone_Pom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Pidge, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Haggar tries to trick Lance, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Team as Family, fake shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Pom/pseuds/Persephone_Pom
Summary: Lance’s eyes widened and he brought up his blaster. Whatever these things were, theyweren’this friends.“Lance? What are you doing?” Shiro looked back at him, eyes wide.“You aren’t the real Pidge and Shiro”“What do you mean Lance? We are a team! Why are you doing this!” Pidge’s voice shook.





	Family is Isn't Just Blood

This was all Lance’s fault. The team was on a mission and he knew it was important to stick together because they got word from the rebels that Haggar was in the base they were currently trying to steal information from. But then he heard Keith calling for help over the comms, saying he had eyes on Haggar and Lance started running towards his boyfriend’s last known position, ignoring Shiro and Pidge.

Shiro and Lance had been protecting Pidge as they downloaded the information from the main database. They were almost done when Lance had taken off after his reckless boyfriend. Keith and Hunk had been trying to find where they kept their prisoners, to see if they could free some blade members the Kolivan had said were discovered and capture earlier this week. The blades may be willing to sacrifice their members for the greater good, but Voltron wasn’t, and Kolivan had learned to adapt to their insistence that they saved as many people as possible.

Lance was running down a hallway when he stopped to pull up the map that Pidge had sent all of them, trying to find the fastest possible way to Keith, when all of the sudden Lance was surrounded by darkness. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lost little paladin.” Lance heard Haggar's voice whisper in his ear, as if she was standing right behind him. 

“Haggar! Show yourself!” Lance whipped around, trying to catch a glimpse of the witch. “Come out you coward!” His voice echoed.

“Now, now, Blue. No need to be rude.” She purred. “I don’t want to fight you. In fact, all I want is for you to come with me!” Her voice sounded like it was coming from every direction at once, preventing Lance from locating her.

“Yea? Well tough luck! Why would I ever go with you!” Lance had his blaster raised, waiting to get a shot at her.

“I suppose you’re right. But, there are some people that you _do_ trust” the witch cackled and the darkness faded away.

Lance looked around, trying to figure out where Haggar went. _‘She wouldn’t have given up that easily’_ he thought.

“Lance! There you are!” Shiro and Pidge ran up to the cuban boy, “We looked everywhere for you!” Shiro smiled at him and rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You did? I didn’t hear anything over the comms? Where’s Keith?” Lance side eyed Shiro’s hand, still on his shoulder, strangely. _‘Shiro is never touchy with me.’_

“Keith is back in the castle, he got away from the witch. We hadn’t heard from you so we went to find you! We wouldn’t want to lose such an important member of the team!” Pidge grinned up at the other paladin, as they gave Lance a hug around his waist and Shiro wrapped Lance in a hug with his arms around the other boys shoulders.

“Are you guys feeling okay?” Lance questioned. They other paladins have never been this nice to him before. Usually when they got separated, the team would chew him out over the comms and then order him to come back to their rendezvous point. 

“Of course we are! Another successful mission in the books! Now come on, we need to get out of here!” Shiro and Pidge started walking down the hall, but Lance stayed where he was. Something felt off.

“Uh, guys? Aren’t the Lions this way?” Lance pointed in the opposite direction that they other paladins were walking.

“No silly! You must be have gotten turned around, don’t feel bad about it! The lions are this way” Pidge insisted, smiling back at Lance.

Now Lance knew something was up. Pidge never smiled this much on missions, and he _knew_ that the lions weren’t in that direction. He thought back to Haggar’s last words before vanishing.

_”but there are some people that you do trust”_

Lance’s eyes widened and he brought up his blaster. Whatever these things were, they _weren’t_ his friends.

“Lance? What are you doing?” Shiro looked back at him, eyes wide.

“You aren’t the real Pidge and Shiro”

“What do you mean Lance? We are a team! Why are you doing this!” Pidge’s voice shook.

“Lance? We love you, you wouldn’t hurt your family, right?” Shiro looked at the other boy imploringly.

“Stop it! Stop impersonating them!” Lance shouted, “You’re illusions aren’t good enough to fool me Haggar!”

The other paladin’s eyes grew yellow, and their faces twisted into menacing grins.

“Well, well. Would you look at that! I picked you to go after because I figured you would be the easiest to fool, it looks like I may have miscalculated!” The two fake paladins laughed in unison.

Lance took a deep breathe, aimed and fired twice. The illusions blew away like dust and the only thing left was silence. He took a few shaky breaths, and all the sudden his comms came to life.

“Lance!” 

“Buddy, come in!”

“Where are you?”

“Lance, _babe_ , We need to get out of here! Please check in!”

His team was calling for him, were the trying to reach him this whole time? The witch must have interfered with their communications.

“Hey guys, I’m here”

“Lance” they all shouted in unison at the sound of his voice.

“I ran into some trouble, heading back to Blue now.” He reported.

“What?!” Keith yelled over the comms, “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Babe, I’m fine. I’ll tell you all about it once we get back to the castle” He tried to soothe his boyfriend’s worry with his voice.

“You better” Keith grumbled.

Lance grinned at the sound of his boyfriend’s petulant tone, “On my way”

 

Lance flew blue into the hanger right as Allura summoned a wormhole to get them out of there. His comm crackled to life.

“Lance, we are gonna meet in the common room to debrief.” Shiro informed him.

“Alright Shiro, heading there now.” Lance climbed out of the cockpit, when he reached the ground he put a hand on Blue’s paw.

“Thanks for another successful mission, girl” He felt a pleased purr echo through his mind and he smiled. He really loved the sentient lion, she was always a comforting presence in his mind. He gave her one last pat and then headed to the common room for the debrief.

He rounded the corner into the room and saw everyone else was already there. Hunk and Pidge were splayed out across the couch, resting. Shiro was standing in front of everyone with his arms crossed, with Allura and Coran next to him watching the other paladins. Keith paced across the front of the couch, but when Lance walked in the other boy’s head snapped up to lock eyes with his boyfriend.

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith launched himself over the couch to stand in front of the Cuban boy, looking Lance’s body up and down checking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“Keith, sweetheart, I’m fine! Really!” Lance put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, in an attempt to settle the other boy. Lance saw how scared his boyfriend was and his face softened as he pulled the other boy into a hug. “I’m okay Keith, promise”

Keith tightened his grip, and let out a relieved breath.

“Thank god”

“What was that out there,” Shiro questioned as the two boys split apart, “You can’t just run off like that Lance!” 

“Keith said Haggar showed up while they were retrieving the prisoners, Remember? I couldn’t let Hunk and Keith face her by themselves!” Lance stared wide eyed at his leader, wondering how on earth Shiro expected Lance to not respond the his best friend and boyfriend calling for help.

“What do you mean Lance? We didn’t have a problem, we got in and out undetected until we were getting ready to take off.” Hunk was sitting up now, his gaze full of concern for his friend. 

“What do you mean?” Lance was confused now.

“Lance, we never got a distress call. We were watching Pidge’s back while they downloaded the data when all of the sudden you took off running.” Shiro walked over to Lance, looking him in the eye. “Are you feeling ok, Lance?

“I’m fine!” Lance snapped. He _knew_ that he had heard a distress call! “I heard Keith calling for help and when I went to find him I ran into Haggar!”

“ _Haggar!_ ” the entire team cried out in unison, everyone fully alert now.

“Yea, she tried to trick me into coming with her.” Lance informed the team, trying to keep his voice calm. Keith let out a distressed whine and gripped Lance’s arm. “But I’m fine! It didn’t work!”

“Lance, what happened? You said she tried to trick you, how?” Allura questioned as she walked up to the group, planting herself at Shiro’s side.

The whole team was staring him down, waiting for Lance to start talking with absolute silence.

“Well, I’m assuming she’s the one who made me hear Keith’s distress call. I think she wanted me to run off so she could get me by myself.” Lance hated everyone staring at him like this, he felt weak for running off half-cocked and ignoring Shiro as he ran. He always screwed everything up.

“Why you though? If she only had you hear the call for help, then she must have specifically wanted you, why?” Shiro uncrossed his arms and took on a more thoughtful look.

“Why Indeed” Allura stared directly at Lance, as if this would give her the answer she was looking for.

“Well, umm, she said that I was the weakest?” Lance looked to the ground, this was a sore subject for him because he _believed_ the witch. None of the other paladins would mess things up like he did all the time. “She said that she thought I would be the easiest to trick” He frowned.

“Well clearly she was wrong” Keith said firmly, wanting to reassure the blue paladin.

“Yea, sure. Anyway, one moment I was surrounded by darkness with Haggar’s voice taunting me, and then next thing I know it all goes away. Then, what I thought was Shiro and Pidge came around the corner looking for me. They said that they had been looking everywhere for me, and that we had to go. They tried to get me to head in the opposite direction of the lions, saying I had gotten turned around. They kept trying, but when I realized that they weren’t actually you guys, I shot them with with my blaster. After that, I heard you guys over the comms and hauled ass out of there.” When Lance finished telling the story of what had happened, he looked up.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but looks full of concern wasn’t it. He thought they would be angry.

“Sh-she made illusions of us?” Pidge looked upset. Lance couldn’t figure out why though, it wasn’t like they actually tried to lure him away.

“Lance, how did you know that the fakes weren’t actually us?” Shiro looked troubled.

“It wasn’t actually that hard, Haggar doesn’t really know how you guys act.” Lance grinned at Shiro and Pidge, “The fake Pidge kept smiling at me, and calling me an important member of the team, you usually just make jokes about me.” Pidge frowned at this. “And Shiro! You were showing way to much affection, you both actually hugged me! And fake Shiro said that they loved me and said we were a family! She totally got your personalities wrong” Lance laughed a little but he stopped when he looked up and saw that both of the paladins looked absolutely _stricken_. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance was lost, why were they so upset?

“You knew they were fakes because they were _nice_ to you?” Shiro’s voice sounded small, his eyes aimed at the ground.

The entire team was frozen in shock, none of them realized that this was how Lance thought of them. They thought he didn’t need to hear how much they cared because he _knew_. Keith’s heart ached for his boyfriend. The rest of the team was trying to recall the last time they had even given the blue paladin a compliment. It had been a while.

“Guys, it’s not a big deal! We just aren’t an overly affectionate bunch!” Lance tried to do damage control, he didn't want his friends to feel guilty.

“Lance, you literally just said that you knew they were fakes because they were being _affectionate_ , I’m pretty sure that it’s a big deal to them” Keith said dryly, as he wrapped his idiot of a boyfriend up in a hug. “I love you” he mumbled

“I know” Lance said cheekily. When Keith huffed, he laughed “I love you too.” Lance burrowed his head in Keith’s chest.

“Lance, you know we care about you, right?” Shiro’s voice was serious, like he was going over a battle plan. “I know I don’t always show it the right way, but I think of you as a little brother.” Shiro had a small smile on his face, nervous for the other boy’s reaction.

“Really?” Lance unwrapped himself from Keith’s hug to stare at Shiro, shocked.

“Yea, when I saw how Keith looked at you after you two finally got together, I knew you were a part of our weird little family. I also feel like Voltron is a second family to all of us, I treasure all of you.” Shiro grinned as Keith’s face lit up in a strong blush.

“Shiro, that means a lot to me” Lance looked up at his boyfriend. He loved Keith, so much. Lance knew that Keith was the one for him, and always would be.

“Hey Lance?” Lance looked over to Pidge, “I never felt the need to say this out loud because I assumed you knew, but you are like my big brother. You remind me so much of Matt, but more than that you are a mother hen. You always make sure I’m taking care of myself, and that I’m safe. You don’t always get the science I talk about, but you _listen_ , everytime.” Pidge looked teary eyed as they finished, and quickly threw themself at Lance for a hug. Lance caught them, squeezing them tight.

“It’s alright Pidgeon, you’ve always been like a younger sibling to me.” Lance grinned down them as they hugged his waist.

“I think we should all do a better job of showing affection to our teammates, it’s important to feel connect to your other paladins, but also to anyone you fight with. Camaraderie is important.” Coran twirled his mustache as he smiled softly at the team.

“I am in agreement with Coran. We don’t know how long this fight will last, and this is our family for the foreseeable future. I am proud to call you my paladins.” Allura was misty eyed as she looked at them, her paladins. She lost her entire planet and she would always mourn them, but she has found a new family in Voltron.

“I’m just so happy to be with you guys, aw man I didn’t want to cry!” Hunk shed a tear as he wrapped everyone up in a group hug, the rest of the team laughing.

This was Lance’s family, and he loved them so much. God help anyone who would try to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> I beta'd this myself so there might be some mistakes. Feel free to Interact with me on my Tumblr, Persephone-pom! I'd love some writing prompts or suggestions! or even just for a chat!


End file.
